<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Percy Visits by Colorless_Daydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512308">When Percy Visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams'>Colorless_Daydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal bleeding, M/M, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, memory erased, merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Percy visits his father's kingdom, what exactly happens. He always goes missing for a day, and he himself can never remember why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Annabeth Chase/ Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Percy Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy would often visit his father's palace, Atlantis, after the giant war. He had plenty of time, after all. He lived with Annabeth in New Rome, went to college, and would take three days of every month to grow closer to his aquatic family. Even after two and half years, though, it seemed Amphatrite and Trition still despised the boy and his puns, jokes, and childish behavior. They thought him to be weak and stupid. Ignoring the fact he had lead two wars and had saved Olympus many many times. They always chose to say it was the Annabeth girl doing all the heavy lifting and not getting the full and utter attention she deserved. This ended with Percy standing in his dedicated room at night looking down at the courtyard of coral and seaweed, only to see his father and that man's wife fighting about it. Occasionally Triton would join.</p><p>It made Percy feel unwanted and unloved sometimes. Like he was a nuisance. Percy always planned to stay an entire week, not just one day, but the fighting he heard got the better of him and he always left by the beginning of the fourth day. If you were to ask Annabeth though, he always got back on the fifth at night, and once that disjointed sequence of events noticed, Poseidon and Annabeth turned to Percy for answers, but he was just as confused. He thought he was back by the end of the fourth day every time.</p><p>That's when Poseidon started sending two guards with Percy when he went back to the surface, and that's when the days became aligned again. Percy always came back on the fourth's day morning like he said he was.</p><p>They never figured out why he went missing.<br/><em>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Percy was swimming up to the surface, taking his time, thinking about his stay when everything went black. Not the type when you faint, no, Percy definitely was aware of the voice whispering "its okay" in his ear and the two long mermen tails wrapping around him as he was dragged off somewhere. It was the type of black you get when your eyes are covered with a dark bag, or something is wrapped tightly about. Percy suspected it was magic though, as he couldn't feel any cloth on his head.</em></p><p>
  <em>Struggling, Percy found he couldn't escape. Despite being in his father's environment, his own home turf, he was rendered usless. Partly due to the strong tails wrapping around him making his submissive side weaken him a little, but also because whoever this was seemed to have more power over the sea, or was at least better at controlling it to get the salty water to do what he wanted it to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Using logic Annabeth would be proud of, Percy figured that the sea creature holding him captive was a merman, a dominant, from the fact he held to tails (dominant), and a deeper, more masculine voice. It also had to be Triton. He, besides Poseidon, was the only one stronger than him when it came to wielding the sea, and Poseidon was a submissive, having only one tail. Plus, Percy decided his father wouldn't do something like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know it's you Triton," Percy said, worriedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Triton laughed." So you are smarter than you seem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence followed as Percy couldn't escape, giving in to his older brother. Being thrown on a bed scared Percy and he whimpered, not liking where it was going, but as he opened his mouth to say something his hands and legs were chained down, and a gag was stuffed in his mouth. By now Percy was really starting to panic, wiggling a little trying to escape the bondage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stay still slut." triton slapped his brother's face." Be a good whore and I might let you come."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy was sobbing now, he couldn't escape, and he was terrified about what was going to happen. Attempting to plea, words came out garbled and slurred through the cloth. Feeling his ass being lifted up, the sharp sensation of two tails being slowly dragged across his skin, holding him into place was electrifying. Not in a good way. Then with a buckle, Triton was forcing his way into Percy's tight hole without permission, preparation, or warning. screaming out, Percy felt the muscles tear, blood dripping down his legs tear running down his face recklessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good breeding bitch." Triton licked his lips looking down at his younger brother with a feral stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ponding into him, Percy felt the merman's dick hit his prostate again and again. Despite hating it, Percy's traitorous biology caused his back to arch, and his cock to swell after a little. He began enjoying it physically after a while. Pain turning to pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentally, he felt dirty disgusting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Triton was done he waved his hand, had Percy forget, and put him in bed like nothing ever happened. He would go to Hades keeping this a secret, Percy himself not ever knowing any better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is kind of messed up, and it could have been worse, but I didn't want to make it like gore smut. I might do one of those in the future though, just not this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>